श क र च द रम Hunters Moon
by FreakM
Summary: For as long as there have been monsters there have been those who fight them.The last Female hunter of the house of the moon was sent to the Jungles of Columbia to kill Leo.Instead she befriended him.Now her family is coming to New York.Guess why..LeoXOc
1. Full House

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the turtles the show or anything else except my own characters the hunters.

"So where are we going this week?" Rehka asked as he entered the dining room and sat on his pillow at the low table. Dorian looked up from the  
file before passing it to him. "Master is sending us to New York." Lennox perked up at this from his seat towards the end of the table "What is in

New York?" Mika laughed from his seat next to him "Let me guess, giant gators?" Dorian shook his head with a stern frown "No…giant turtles and

other monsters." A thump could be heard from the corner of the room where Krishna had been mediating in her one handed hand stand. The four

men looked at her with confused looks, never before had she lost her balance. "Krish…you alright?" Mika asked started to rise from his pillow

"Yes…I am fine…but I highly doubt there are giant turtles in New York, other such monsters yes…but no turtles." She stood up and walked over to

the table sitting on her own pillow. "What makes you say that sis? I mean we've seen weirder things in weirder places."

"I just highly doubt it." her tone was one that meant her part in the conversation was over. "So….what info do we have on this?" Lennox asked

but that was the last of what Krishna heard as she drifted into her own little world, remembering three months ago. Master Grandfather had sent

her to Columbia on a solo mission; it should take no more then a week he told her. But she was there for more then a week…almost a month and

a half now that she thought about it. However unlike other missions this one did not end in the termination of a monster…but in the friendship

with a very unlikely person. She still remembered the way he had moved with his twin blades, a fighting style and stance in which she greatly

admired. He had been the first challenge she had in awhile; he could match her speed and skill whereas her brothers in arms could not.

He had also not wanted to fight her, but not because of fear, because he wanted peace with the person he did not know. She however did not

listen at first, choosing to just fight him, and through he had not won he had proven himself where she could not. In their fighting they had

wandered into the path of men with ill intentions. He was risking his life by fighting her; he could not afford any distractions. But at hearing the

sound of a distant cry for help he dodges her attacks to save a young boy. She stopped momentarily and watched him leaving herself open for

attack. He had surprised her so greatly by his act of heroism that she didn't notice the man behind her until he had buried his blade to the hilt in

her shoulder. Her scream echoed throughout the forest as she turned on the man with blazing eyes of fury and pain.

She whipped her arm out to the side releasing the blade from its hooked shape into a straight sword before plunging it into his chest. He didn't

make a sound as he dropped lifelessly to the floor; she removed her blade and turned to look for the monster she had been pursuing. He

however was gone, most likely having left during her distraction. She sighed and run into the forest for cover. Not long later she had found herself  
shamefully lost and dizzy from blood lost. She had long since pulled the blade out but now the blood flowed freely down her back. She stopped

and stared up, concentrating to look past the canopy and see the sky. It was getting dark, if she did not soon reach a village she would die…this

she knew. So she pushed on, groaning in pain as she walked on unsteady feet. Slowly she felt herself become heavier as she weakened and

realized that her clothes even began to weigh her down. She stopped then and slumped against a tree releasing a frustrated growl.

She would not die like this…no…her death would not come by the blade of a mortal man. But it was becoming harder and harder to see…her

hearing was falling as well…until she heard the distant crack of a twig and the rustling of leaves. "Come to finish me monster?" she said softly as

she then forced herself to stand straight and tall. If this being was meant to kill her…then she would die with her pride and honor intact. A soft

landing could be heard from behind her and she slowly turned to face him. He was not covered in his strode now and she forced her eyes to focus  
so that she could clearly see him. He was definitely green, with some blue thing on his head. She saw he was not holding his blades any longer,

which strangely gave her relief. "I'm not here to kill you." His voice sounded strong…it matched him well from what she had seen so far. "Then

why are you here?" he stepped forward and she drew her TwiBla once more snapping it in his direction.

He stopped moving and raised his hands "As I said, I'm not here to kill you I'm here to offer a truce for whatever reason your hunting me." His

words did not make her lower her TwiBla "And this truce would be?" he still had his hands raised "You stop hunting me and tell me why you were

in the first place." She frowned while he continued "And in return I'll help you." she didn't have a chance to answer as her usually light weapons

gained weight and her hands shook causing her to drop them before falling to her knees. She coughed and leaned forward bracing herself with

her hand. She looked to the ground and saw blood…her last remunerable thought being "He must have punctured something." And then it was

blissful darkness.

She awoke not long later with a throbbing headache lying on her stomach. She felt gentle hands move across her shoulder as the cut was

cleaned and bandage. "Master Grandfather?" her voice was weak and strained. "I'm sorry but I'm not your grandfather." It was then she

remembered where she was and what had happened. Her hands twitched at her sides as she searched for her blades. "Sorry, but your weapons

aren't going to be in your reach for a bit." She groaned and sighed "I did not agree to your terms monster why do you help me?" he laughed

lightly "Well I couldn't let you bleed to death on the jungle floor."

Over the next few days he helped her regain her strength and soon earned her trust. And a mission that should have taken a week…turned into

something else, something she couldn't name…but she knew this was no longer a mission and a week had since past. It wasn't until the next

month that she had started making plans to leave. And now here she sat, back with her family remembering him. "Leonardo…" she said softly

without realizing it. "Krish you say something?" she snapped to attention then and stared at Rehka who was across from her. "No" and with that

she stood and made her way to the door with her skirts flowing behind her. "What's biting her?" Mika asked while the others shrugged. "Who's

knows." Lennox said while Rehka nodded in agreement "Yeah I mean were talking Krishna here." Dorian said nothing however as he watched the  
place where his sister in arms had left. Something was indeed brothering her, but she was like Master Grandfather and felt her problems were her  
own and they should not trouble with them. No one could convince her otherwise…not even Master Grandfather.

Krishna entered her room and sighed as she walked across to kneel at the alter and pray as she did everyday. Krishna herself did not believe in

one religion but instead found truth and peace in all. So after saying a quick prayer she stood and went to pack what clothes she would need. Not  
long later Mika knocked at her door and they were off to New York. Where she would most likely encounter Leonardo's family…maybe even Leo

himself if he had returned.

While they sat on the private jet she day dreamed about the extra time she had spent with Leo. Her family could never know that she let him

lived, that she did not complete her mission. It wouldn't fair well for her if they knew. The code would then call upon her to not only kill Leo…but all  
like him. And from what he had told her of his family, she would be slaughtering six innocent souls. And that she could not do no matter what the

code said, no matter what Leo and his family was. It was in this one and only instance that Krishna would turn against her family, and that was to  
protect another's. but then again…she wouldn't be with her family much longer.

"Krish...Hey Krish wake up!" she sighed and opened her eyes to see three smiling faces. "Want to play cards?" Rehka, Lennox, and Mika asked at

once. She smiled and nodded yes deciding to enjoy these moments while she felt she could. Because soon she felt she wouldn't be able to

anymore. "So, whose in the lead?" Mika asked. "Krish with 227, then Dorian with 226, then me with 215, Lennox with 210 and you with 200."

Rehka said as he shuffled the cards. "Wow…were getting beat out by our little sister…this is sad." Mika said with a dramatic sigh. Krishna shook

her head and smiled, if only they new that she and Dorian were actually tied at 226, after all she never did kill Leo.

"So Krish…really why don't you believe that there are giant turtles in New York?" Rehka asked as he dealt the cards. "Because all throughout

history there has not been a single giant turtle sighting…I believe that perhaps they are instead Kappa's." Mika looked confused "What's a

Kappa?" Lennox sighed and typed it in on the computer in the center of the database bringing up a holographic image of a Kappa. "Oh! So that's

what a Kappa is." Krishna smiled as she looked over her cards. "Heh…I'm gonna miss this." Mika said as he to looked over his cards. "What do

you mean Mika?" Lennox asked. "Well with Krish...you know….tying the knot soon were not gonna be hanging out like this much." The other boys

frowned and sighed "That's right I forgot about that." Lennox said as he shook his head. 'Damn…no more in flight card games…" Rehka sighed

"No more partner in crime" Mika frowned "No one to calm Dorian down." Lennox said. "No more anything." The three said in unison as Dorian

himself sighed and frowned deeply as anger slowly creped into him again.

"You have anything to say about this Krish?" all three looked to her as she stared down at her cards. "full house" she placed them on the table

before standing and walking to her previous seat.

A/N let me know what you think.


	2. You're Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

The next day around midday the jet set down in LaGuardia Airport. Before exiting the jet Krishna had covered herself so that only her eyes were visible. She did not have to do this though; she instead did it to get use to the feeling of always being covered. Soon she knew she always would be. Her brothers walked around her in a circle as they had done since she had known them. Soon they were loaded into a car and not long later caught in traffic. (Anyone who lives in NYC or one of the burrows knows how true this is.) An hour or so later after a very uncomfortable car ride they were in the city and at there hotel. Once again her brothers surrounded her as they checked in and their bags were brought up to their rooms.

"If you need anything please just let us know." The hotel mangier said as he exited the room. Krishna sighed in relief as she took off her cloak and went to the adjoining suite to change. "What time are we heading out?" Lennox asked as he to walked to his room. "As soon as darkness falls." Was all Dorian said as he closed his door behind him. "Wow…creepy…" Rehka shook his head at Mika before following his brothers and sister's lead. "What? What did I say?"

Krishna closed the door behind her after hearing Dorian and walked over to her bags. She kneeled down beside one and pulled out her TwiBla's. (Twisting Blades) She stretched and twisted the blades around her thinking of her soon to be fate. This was her last few months of freedom because soon she would be married to a man she had never met. A man from the house of Suvan…the house of the sun. She was however not as upset with this as one would believe, she was actually happy she got to spend this much time with her family when she could have been married off years ago. She stopped her brief practice and placed her TwiBla's down before going and unpacking a better outfit to move around in when she went hunting tonight with her siblings.

She changed into the tight but flexible leather top and a long skirt with several slits in it and baggy pants underneath that appeared to be part of the skirt. Under different circumstances she would not wear an outfit such as this but rather another outfit that she had also packed. However she felt that this outfit would be best considering she did not intend to do any real fighting.

She still however took her TwiBla's with her in case Leo had not returned she might have to handle his brothers for a bit before she could explain anything. She moved to the window and opened the blinds seeing the sun set behind the skyline. It was time to leave, so see left her room and found her brothers dressed and waiting. "Dressing a bit out of character are we?" Rehka said with a smirk. Krishna smiled "I wanted to be comfortable while hunting in the most stressful city in the world." Three of the brothers laughed while Dorian shook his head and walked to the balcony. The others followed behind him until they were all outside and then standing on the railing of the balcony. "We come back at Dawn and keep in contact checking in at least once an hour, understood?" Dorian asked while the others nodded yes. "Good" and then they jumped and plummeted in different directions.

Krishna unsheathes a TwiBla and extended it out like a hooked whip to grab hold of a neighboring rooftop before swinging up and landing softly. She turned and watched her brothers disperse before thinking back to her time with Leo and remembering what he said about his home.

"_Yeah I guess you can call growing up in the sewer interesting." Leo said with a grin that Krishna returned "You mean being a giant turtle with three turtle brothers and a rat father not interesting?" he laughed "Well there's that to."_

She smiled lightly before turning and looking for the nearest manhole cover into the sewers which she was happy to say not hard to find. Not soon later she was walking through the sewers and searching for wherever Leo and family lived. She was walking for an hour before she heard any distinct noises. So she stopped and listened before pressing her ear to the wall, and then she heard it, the distinct sounds of life. "This must be it…" she muttered to herself as she backed away slightly and looked around. Then she felt along the wall and then looked to the pipes. She felt them over before gently pulling each one and with a stroke of luck one gave way and opened a doorway which she quickly stepped through.

Once inside she looked around and nodded to herself. This was defiantly the place. She walked further inside just a bit more before a voice spoke "Who are you?" she spun around and standing there was the elderly rat she had heard so much about. She quickly took out her TwiBla's and the elderly rat took a fighting stance before she placed both in one hand and raised the other in a sign to stop. She then slowly lowered to the ground and placed the TwiBla's down before pushing then across the floor to stop at the old rats feet. She herself then kneeled and bowed her head.

"My Name is Krishna Master Splinter and I mean you no harm." The old rat stepped over the blades before moving closer to Krishna "And how do you know me child?" Krishna looked up "I met your son…Leonardo a few months' backs. I do not wish him to be in trouble but he spoke very fondly of you and his brothers. I am here now as a friend to you all to bring you a warning." Splinter stared down at the tiny girl with caramel skin and hair as black as the darkest of nights. Through he could not be sure what she said was true, he felt he could not doubt her in this. "How did you find this place? Did Leonardo tell you of its location?" Krishna shook her head no "He did not tell me where to exactly find your home. We were simply however talking of our childhoods and he said he grew up in the sewers with his brothers and yourself Master Splinter. That is how I knew where to look; I searched for sometime before I heard the sounds of life from behind the false wall." Once again he felt that she was not lying.

Besides his sons would be returning home in some hours and she had relinquished her weapons. "Come child, I shall make us some tea and we will talk of this." He turned then and walked to the kitchen area while Krishna raised herself and followed him walking right past her blades to stand in the kitchen. Splinter walked about and set a kettle on the stove before turning to Krishna. "Sit child, sit." She pulled out a chair and sat down with a very slight and small smile with her hands folded in her lap. A Splinter then set a cup down in front of her with a teabag already inside before pooling hot water in it and then serving himself. "Thank you Master Splinter." He nodded his welcome and sat down himself. "So tell me Ms. Krishna what is this warning you bring?" she sipped her tea before placing the cup down. "I will not lie to you when I say that I am a hunter of beings such as yourself. I was sent to kill your son by my Master Grandfather. I however did not; your son and myself became friends after he saved my life. Which is why I'm here now to warn you, not to repay a dept but because Leonardo is my friend." Splinter nodded "And what is this warning you bring child?" Krishna took another sip of her tea before continuing.

"When I returned home from my mission involving Leonardo I reported to my Master Grandfather and brothers that I had terminated him. They believed me for they had no reason to doubt. Yesterday my Master Grandfather informed us that we would be coming here to New York because of recent sightings or rather sightings in general of other giant turtles and monsters. I came here knowing that it was your sons that were spotted and are now on the Hunters hit list. However I also came with my brothers who are out there right now looking for your sons to kill them. And judging from the looks of things here I'm guessing none are home at the moment so if you have any way of contacting them I plead with you to call them home now." Krishna took a deep breath and then finished off her tea. Splinter nodded and then reached into his robe to pull out a shell cell to contact his sons. "Oh…and I was also wondering…has Leonardo returned?" Splinter smiled at her briefly before nodded "Yes child he returned the night before last." She nodded back with a smile "That's good; I was beginning to wonder if he intended to hide in the Jungle forever."

"Me to child, me to."

Splinter called the boys and told then to return at that moment for safety reasons when Krishna heard Leonardo's voice over the phone and smiled to herself. It would be good to see him again. While Splinter went to his room to do his own thing Krishna walked back to where her weapons laid and picked them up before beginning to practice. She bent and twisted with her swords around the space she was in. she was so caught up in her practice that she didn't notice once again when she was no longer alone. She did however turn in time to block an attack from Raphael who looked pissed. "Who the hell are you and where is Splinter?" she frowned and pushed herself backwards away from him. "He went to his room."

"And why are you here?"

Krishna went to answer when a voice cut her off. "Raph stop now!" Krishna looked up and smiled at the sight of Leo's form with two other turtles standing by him. She let her guard down however as Raphael charged her and sent her flying into a wall. She hit the wall hard enough the knock the air out of her lungs and drops her blades before falling herself. "Raphael enough!" she looked up in time to see Splinter walk in front of her. "This is not how you treat guest." She laughed softly "Thank you for not saying this is not how you treat a girl Master Splinter." He shook his head gently as Leo walked over to her and kneeled down to help her up. "We really need to stop meeting like this Krish." she frowned and hit his head lightly "You're not funny, besides this is your fault." He looked confused "How is this my fault?" she smirked "Because your one big distraction." before Leo could say anything a throat cleared and Krishna looked up the see three turtles with confused faces "Hate to break up this reunion but who are you?" the one with the purple bandana said. She looked to Leo "Donatello right?" she whispered and Leo smiled nodding his yes. She looked back to the purple turtle with a very slight smile "I'm here for two reasons but really only one main one."


End file.
